Class 78-B of Hope's Peak Academy
The 78th Section B Class of Hope's Peak Academy is the main characters of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair and the survivors are called the Remnants of Class 78-B by the Future Foundation, the class is formally lead by, Kenji Katsuragi who is the representative of the class in the new student council after the old Student Council was killed during the events of Danganronpa 3: Side Despair. However according to official, Hope's Peak Academy files Class 79 is actually Class 78 Section-B and is only referred as Class 79 by the students of the class. -Spoilers for Danganronpa: Infinite Despair and Infinite Despair 2 follow- History of Class 78-B Class 78-B of Hope’s Peak Academy is often categorized as the ‘Underdog’ class of the academy with most of it’s students either being delinquents or underachievers in their old schools or their talents were considered useless to the world. Ms. Saeko Yasuhiro is the teacher of Class 78-B and often tried her best to get the students to pass the class, their relationships with other classes aren’t exactly the best as most Hope’s Peak students saw them as being on the same level as the Reserve Course, most of the students were scouted by Koichi Kizakura and others were asked to join by the academy themselves. As mentioned before, the rest of the Academy seems to hold Class 78-B as one of the worst classes and they consider them to be failures in their talents as most of them are useless, during their stay at Hope's Peak Academy. Both the Morishige Twins, Kaori Suou and Asuka Yoshida ended up getting into a fight with Juzo Sakakura after he insulted them and called them all worthless, the fight almost became violent after Shinji Morishige who succeeded Juzo's title as the Super High School Level Boxer managed to hit him across the cheek and he was stopped by Katsuya Ikari, the Super High School Level Hitman before the altercation became violent. This hostility seemed to expand to other classes within the Academy which resulted in the Class to become the rowdiest and most violent class due to the hatred they encountered from others. Because of this hostility, the students of Class 78-B would call themselves Class 79 to differate themselves from Class 78-A and other classes. It was revealed that the students of Class 78-B were only scouted as a last ditch effort to keep the Academy alive in light of the The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy and to show that the school was doing well in these dark times, however when the academy was shut down, they were trapped in the Academy along with Class 78-A to live their days out in the academy until the outside calmed down, both classes were put into isolated parts of the academy away from each other. However with Jin Kirigiri executed, the students were ushered into the Vault which lay under the academy and the doors closed on Class 78-A thus leaving only Class 78-B as the survivors. Events of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc The students of Class 78B along with the rest of the rest of the world, were forced to watch the students of Class 78-A murder each other during their Mutual Killing Game, some of the students like Kirigiri found out that the mastermind can't watch both the cameras and control, Monokuma so during a Class Trial and other times where Monokuma would appear. Small groups of students would leave the vault and explore the academy to find a way out. They would evantually be found out and Junko would try and break into the Vault to make them join in the killing game but she was executed before she could even try to break in, this resulted in the group staying in the abandoned academy for over half a year. Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair During the events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair, the students of Class 78-B were forced into a killing game titled 'The Mutual Killing of Class 78-B' by a new mastermind who managed to boot up the air purifiers and make Hope's Peak Academy into the school it once was for Class 78-A, the students would end up waking up with no memory of how and why they got to the school and were forced by Monokuma to kill each other if they wanted to escape. The first murder was committed by Eikichi Takeba who murdered Hikari Shinohara in retaliation for attacking him by stabbing her to death, where he was executed after being found out by Kenji after Eikichi tried to pin the blame on both Minato and Kaori, the second murder was commited in secret by Takeshi Narukami after he bludgeoned, Shinichi Nakamura to death and made it look like a suicide by dumping his body in the school's pool as Takeshi was one of the traitors in the group. The third murder was done by accident by Katsuya Ikari, after he regained his memories and tried to awaken the memories of both his friends, Minato Shirogane and Kaori Suou, however this resulted in Kaori being murdered and Minato teaming up with Celestia Ludenberg to find Kaori's murderer after he was injured by Katsuya and the Hitman was executed. Because of Katsuya's actions after attacking Minato, the latter was able to get some of his memories back over time. The fourth murder was caused by their teacher, Seiko Yasuhiro and this resulted in Celestia to reveal that she is Kaori Suo the Super High School Level Impersonator to prove that she wasn't the killer of Takeshi Narukami, the Professor would be the one executed as she murdered him and she was revealed to be the second traitor. -More to be added. Events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 By the time of Danganronpa: Infnite Despair 2, and Junko Enoshima's 'Despairification of Class 78-B' failed, 13 out of the 20 students survived the Mutual Killing Game and joined the Future Foundation as members of the 14th Division under Kyoko Kirigiri, with Kenji and Shoji helping Makoto Naegi handle the Remnants of Despair, Meiko is helping out various survivor camps along with her Division and Mitsuru Shishido rebuilt her family business and is using all their resources to rebuild the world. A team consisting of Minato Shirogane, Kaori Suo/Celestia Ludenberg, Shinji and Yukari Morishige, Asuka Yoshida and Matsumoto Kishinuma travel across the ocean to Hope's City, a city that contained the Hope's Peak Academy: North American Branch to find the mastermind of their killing game, Jin Arisato and bring him to justice or to gain revenge. The plan is halted when the party is attacked by the North American counterparts to Super High School Level Despair and all of Minato's friends being kidnapped by them, but he is saved by members of the Hope's City Liberation Front to fight against both Despair and the Future Foundation to protect the people of the city against both organizations, Minato joins at the request of the leader, Patrick James Lowell who was the Super High School Level Mobster and he has to find both his friends and kill Jin. Students of Class 78-B Teacher Category:Classes Category:Groups